The Human Kind
The Human Kind Olivia is still worried about the effects of the Observer implant on Peter, and succeeds in getting another one from their ally Anil for Walter to study. Meanwhile, Peter is still trying to track down Captain Windmark to avenge killing his and Olivia's daughter Etta, using the precognitive abilities of the implant. He flees Etta's apartment just before Windmark and his associate arrive, and heads to New York to engage his plan. Walter frees another video tape, this one directing him to the town of Fitchburg outside of Boston; the tape instructs them to recover an electromagnet. Olivia, after giving the implant to Walter, goes off alone to recover it, anxious about Peter's whereabouts. As Olivia travels, Walter and Astrid discover that the implant can transform the human brain into of advanced intelligence but at the cost of losing all emotions if left in too long, and let Olivia know this. At a scrap auto yard in Fitchburg, Olivia meets Simone, who has been waiting for her arrival. Simone explains that a man matching Walter's description had asked her mother shortly after the Observers' purge to set aside the electromagnet and a truck to transport it, and she in turn kept to her mother's promise. While they wait for one of Simone's crew to get diesel fuel for the truck, she explains to Olivia that she has a mysterious sense of the future, which Olivia dismisses given her own past experiences with Fringe events. Nevertheless, Simone tries to implore that it is a gift, and notes that Olivia still carries the bullet that Etta had on her necklace. Peter attempts to set up a trap for Windmark in New York, but instead results in Windmark and his associate cornering him. Peter and Windmark engage in a fight, during which Windmark claims that despite Peter's precognitive abilities, everything has been going to the expectations Windmark had set, all aimed towards this moment. He also provides Peter a mental image of what Etta's last thoughts were before her death - that of her parents before the arrival of the Observers. When Windmark's associate appears and tries to subdue Peter, Peter is able to turn the tide, kill the associate, and escape. He returns to Walter's lab to take care of his wounds, where Walter tries to implore him to stop, as Peter is his emotional basis. Peter refuses to listen and then returns to New York to make another attempt on Windmark's life. When the fuel is delivered, Olivia leaves alone with the truck. However, along the way she is captured by humans that know she is wanted by the Observers, and lock her in a building to await the Observers arrival. She is able to set up a trap using loose trash, as well as the bullet necklace, and kills the men and escapes with the truck and magnet. She arranges with Anil to store the magnet and truck until needed, and learns of Peter's current state from Walter. She finds Peter awaiting to kill Windmark, but coaxes him out of it explaining that Etta remains within them and their memories, showing him the bullet necklace. After verifying that his plan to kill Windmark is on track, Peter pauses for a moment, and then voluntarily removes the implant. He then falls into Olivia's embrace